1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit comprising a plurality of display devices disposed one after the other in a line of sight direction of the observer to provide a stereoscopic image by controlling the images displayed on the display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various types of apparatus capable of displaying a stereoscopic image have been proposed or put to practical use. For example, a liquid crystal shutter spectacle system is well known as an apparatus for displaying the stereoscopic image that is electrically rewritable. The liquid crystal shutter spectacles involve photographing an object from different directions using a camera, and synthesizing the acquired image data containing parallax information into one image signal, which is then displayed on the display unit. The observer puts on the liquid crystal shutter spectacles. For example, when in the odd field, a liquid crystal shutter for right eye is turned in the transmission state, and a liquid crystal shutter for left eye in the light shutout state. On the other hand, when in the even field, the liquid crystal shutter for left eye is turned in the transmission state, and the liquid crystal shutter for right eye in the light shut-out state At this time, a stereoscopic image is visualized by displaying an image for right eye in the odd field and an image for left eye in the even field synchronously, and viewing the images for right and left eyes containing parallax with respective eyes.
Also, there is a display unit for displaying a stereoscopic image that is discrete in the depth direction by superposing the images displayed on a plurality of display devices, the display unit having a plurality of display devices disposed one after the other on the line of sight of the observer. Also, there is another display unit that is improved to give a more natural stereoscopic sense by correcting the discrete state, in which the intensity of image displayed on each display device is varied so that an object is viewed at an intermediate position of discrete positions. For example, a display unit of intensity modulation type has been proposed in which the object images from a plurality of display devices are superposed, employing a plurality of half mirrors, so that a translucent object or a rear object is viewed transparently (e.g., refer to patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-115812